The present invention relates generally to accessories useful for a vehicle and, more particularly, to accessories used in windshield electronic modules and interior rearview mirror assemblies.
Certain accessories of a vehicle, such as a rain sensor or imaging sensor, typically are mounted tight against an interior surface of a windshield or window. This is required in some cases to maintain a desired distance between a light emitter/light sensor and the interior surface of the windshield, and/or to optically couple the component to the windshield, and/or to substantially seal the component at the windshield to prevent dust, dirt, smoke or other contaminants from affecting the component. In order to mount the accessories, it is desirable to move the accessories generally perpendicular to the surface of the window to avoid scratching of the window or the accessory by sliding the accessory relative to the window. It may be difficult for automobile assembly-line operators to mount such accessories onto, for example, a mirror mounting button on the interior surface of the windshield of a vehicle being assembled, since the assembly processes require multiple operations at the vehicle assembly plant.
Many camera-based accessories used in vehicles today require viewing through a window or windshield of the vehicle. The camera or sensor may be a contacting type of sensor, where the sensor is in contact with the interior surface of the windshield, or may be spaced from the windshield. It is desired to provide a blacked out area or ceramic frit region in areas where such accessories are mounted at the windshield, in order to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. Therefore, an aperture or port may have to be formed in the frit layer for the camera or image sensor to be aligned with. However, the frit layer then may include the port or aperture even for vehicles where the camera-based accessory is not selected as an option. In order to provide an appropriate frit layer for the camera-based accessory option, the vehicle manufacturer may need to plan or design different frit layers for different options available to the vehicle, which may result in a proliferation of windshields and part numbers for the different optional accessories.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an accessory module that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
The present invention is intended to provide an accessory module which is readily mountable at an interior surface of a windshield of a vehicle. The accessory module is mounted and preferably loaded to and against the windshield to maintain close and tight coupling of accessories within the module, such as a rain sensor, temperature sensor, image sensor and/or the like. The accessory module may have a head portion or accessory housing which is attached to or movably attached to a base portion which is mountable at an interior surface of a vehicle windshield.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an accessory system for a vehicle comprises a vehicle windshield having a first attachment member affixed thereto, an accessory module assembly comprising a mounting portion and a head portion, and an interior rearview mirror assembly. The mounting portion is configured to mount to the first attachment member and extends generally upward when mounted to the first attachment member. The mounting portion has a second attachment member. The head portion is at an upper portion of the mounting portion and extends generally horizontally and rearwardly from the upper portion with respect to the vehicle when the mounting portion is mounted to the first attachment member. The head portion comprises electronic circuitry for at least one accessory. The interior rearview mirror assembly comprises a mirror casing and a reflective element, and is mountable to the second attachment member. The head portion of the accessory module assembly extends from the upper portion of the mounting portion generally above the mirror casing. The head portion is at least one of viewable and user accessible above the mirror casing when the mirror assembly is mounted to the second attachment member.
The head portion may be movably attached to the upper portion of the mounting portion and may be movable relative to the mounting portion. The head portion may be pivotally mounted to the upper portion of the mounting portion and may be pivotable sidewardly relative to the mounting portion about a generally vertical pivot axis to adjust the angle of the accessory housing with respect to the driver of the vehicle, and/or may be pivotable upwardly and downwardly relative to the mounting portion about a generally horizontal pivot axis to adjust the angle of the accessory housing with respect to the driver of the vehicle.
The head portion may be articulatably mounted to the upper portion of the mounting portion and may be articulatable relative to the mounting portion about a pivot axis, wherein the pivot axis comprises a generally horizontal pivot axis when the mounting portion is mounted to the first attachment member. The head portion may be articulatable between a mounting orientation or folded orientation, where the head portion is positioned to be generally along the mounting portion, and an in-use orientation or non-folded orientation, where the head portion extends generally horizontally and rearwardly from the upper portion with respect to the vehicle when the mounting portion is mounted to the first attachment member. The head portion may be articulatable to the mounting orientation to facilitate mounting of the accessory module assembly to the first mirror attachment member. The head portion may extend generally horizontally and rearwardly with respect to the vehicle and generally above the mirror casing when the mounting portion is mounted to the first attachment member and when the head portion is in the in-use orientation and when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to the second mounting member. The accessory module assembly may comprise a biasing element which biases the head portion toward the in-use orientation relative to the mounting portion.
Optionally, the head portion may comprise a display element and/or a user input device associated with the accessory. The display element and/or user input device may be viewable and/or user accessible above the mirror casing when the mirror assembly is mounted to the second attachment member.
Optionally, the at least one accessory may comprise at least two accessories. The accessories of the head portion may at least comprise a compass sensor and a compass display, or a microphone and a user input device (where the accessory module may provide a vehicular telecommunication function and/or a telephonic function), or a user input device and a garage door opener device (where the garage door opener device is operable to actuate a garage door opener for opening a garage door) or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an accessory system for a vehicle comprises a vehicle windshield having a first attachment member affixed thereto, an accessory module assembly comprising a mounting portion and a head portion, and an interior rearview mirror assembly. The mounting portion is configured to mount to the first attachment member and to extend generally upward when mounted to the first attachment member. The mounting portion has a second attachment member. The head portion is pivotally attached to the mounting portion and houses electronic circuitry of at least one accessory. The interior rearview mirror assembly comprises a mirror casing and a reflective element and is mountable to the second attachment member. The head portion of the accessory module assembly extends from the mounting portion generally above the mirror casing, such that the head portion is viewable and/or user accessible above the mirror casing when the mirror assembly is mounted to the second attachment member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an accessory system for a vehicle comprises a vehicle windshield having an attachment member affixed thereto, an accessory module assembly and an interior rearview mirror assembly. The accessory module assembly comprises a mounting portion for mounting the accessory module assembly to the attachment member, and a head portion for housing electronic circuitry associated with at least one accessory. The head portion is articulatably mounted to the mounting portion and is articulatable relative to the mounting portion between a folded orientation, wherein the head portion is folded generally along the mounting portion, and a non-folded orientation, wherein the head portion extends generally from the mounting portion. The interior rearview mirror assembly comprises a mirror casing and a reflective element, and is mountable to the mounting portion of the accessory module assembly.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an accessory module assembly includes a loading element/device, which functions generally to move and load the accessory module or a housing of the accessory module toward and against the windshield in a generally perpendicular motion with respect to the interior surface of the windshield. The loading device loads the accessory module against the windshield to maintain a tight and close interface between the accessory module and the windshield.
The accessory module may comprise a mounting portion which is attachable at a windshield portion of the vehicle and a housing for housing at least one accessory. The loading device or loading element may be configured to load the housing toward and against the windshield along the mounting portion in a generally perpendicular motion with respect to the interior surface of the windshield.
In one form, the loading device includes a ratcheting device which ratchets the accessory module toward engagement with the windshield. The ratcheting device may include a plurality of teeth or the like on corresponding portions of a body of the accessory module and an extender, which may mount to and extend from a mirror mounting button on a windshield. The corresponding teeth provide ratcheting of the module body toward and against the windshield, while also substantially limiting or precluding movement of the module body away from the windshield.
In another form, the loading device may include a pivotable hinge device which pivots the accessory module body toward engagement with the windshield.
The accessory module of the present invention may include one or more accessories and controls and may include a display, indicator and/or user interface buttons or switches or the like. The accessory module may include an electrical connection to the vehicle power and controls. The electrical connection may be connected during ratcheting or loading of the accessory module toward and against the windshield, such as via a snap connection, press contact or other means of connecting electrical components within the accessory module to the electrical system of the vehicle.
The accessory module may also include an electrical connector for connecting the electrical components or circuitry of the mirror head as the mirror head is mounted to the accessory module. The accessory module may include a pin connector or the like extending through and from a ball member, such that electrical connection is made as the mirror head is snapped or otherwise secured to the ball member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an accessory module for a vehicle comprises a housing for housing at least one accessory of the vehicle and a pivotable hinge device positionable at a headliner portion of the vehicle. The housing is pivotably mounted at the pivotable hinge device, which is configured to pivot the housing toward and into engagement with a windshield of the vehicle. The hinge device is configured to substantially lock the housing into engagement with the windshield.
The accessory module may include a mirror attachment member at the housing for attaching an interior rearview mirror assembly when the housing is substantially locked into engagement with the windshield. The accessory module may also include an electrical connector for connecting to at least one electrical component or circuitry of the interior rearview mirror assembly. The electrical connector may connect the at least one electrical component or circuitry of the interior rearview mirror assembly as the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to the mirror attachment member.
The hinge device may be biased to urge the housing toward and against the windshield. The hinge device may comprise a spring-loaded hinge device, which urges and substantially locks the housing toward and into engagement with the windshield.
Therefore, the present invention provides an accessory module which is readily installed and/or loaded against the windshield of the vehicle. The accessory module is mounted to the windshield via connection to a standard attachment member, such as a mounting button, at the windshield, and then urged or loaded against the windshield via generally perpendicular movement of the accessory module toward the vehicle. The accessory module thus provides an attachment element which is familiar and readily acceptable to an assembly plant operator. Also, the accessory module of the present invention may provide for a deproliferation of part numbers at a vehicle assembly plant, since fewer part numbers for the interior rearview mirror assemblies may be needed. For vehicles with different accessories selected, a different assembly module may be mounted to the mounting attachment or button at the windshield.
Also, the accessory module or accessory module assembly of the present invention provides a head portion which may extend generally rearwardly from a mounting portion mounted to the vehicle and may extend generally above the rearview mirror when the rearview mirror is mounted to the mounting portion, such that the head portion is viewable and/or user accessible generally above the rearview mirror. The head portion may be movably or pivotally or articulatably mounted to the base or mounting portion, which is mountable to a mounting member or button at the windshield. The head portion may pivot or articulate to facilitate installation of the base portion and accessory module assembly to the mounting member, whereby the head portion may unfold or pivot to extend generally rearwardly from the base portion and generally above the mirror assembly. The accessory module thus may enhance the assembly or installation process for the accessory module to the vehicle windshield at the vehicle assembly plant. The accessory module may include a head portion which is selected to provide the desired accessory, accessories, function or functions and a common mounting portion or base.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the specification in conjunction with the drawings.